Rusijos ruletė
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Se exaltó al oír una ronca voz algo amenazante detrás de ella. Y luego se percató de que lo estaba enfadando, fue en ese momento cuando una sola palabra llegó su mente. "Corre". Empero, una mano la tomó de la muñeca, estaba helada, y le dio escalofríos. "—¡No, suéltame monstruo violador!". Ella era demasiado joven y muy inocente aún. ¡Y era rubia natural!


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del F** **oro Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Advertencias: Espero no haber hecho OOC ;-; es bien pinshi difícil hacer a Mard cuando no le estoy haciendo bullying. Así que podría decirse que este fue un verdadero reto para mí. También intenté hacer lo más IC posible a Lucy y Gray. Sólo me preocupo por ellos dos porque creo que Lisanna está bien así.** **Creo. También, para que luego no se quejen...**

 **Insinuación de** Gray/Lucy **,** Gray/Lisanna **,** Kyouka/Sayla **,** Keith/Lamy **(no sé por qué xd) y creo que eso.**

 **Parejas:** Mard/Lucy y Jackal/Lisanna **.**

* * *

 **Rusijos ruletė**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Se restregó un ojo mientras se calzaba sus pantuflas de Tinkerbell sin interés alguno de salir realmente de la cama. Soltó un bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras osadamente, con los párpados medianamente cerrados. Lo bueno es que conocía muy bien su casa, y no era un real problema. Seguramente si no estuviera demasiado tiempo en ella, se hubiera sacado la santa mierda bajando los escalones.

Estiró sus brazos al aire mientras de dirigía a la puerta principal, y abrió sin miramientos el pedazo de madera. Estaba medio dormida, y estando así, realmente no le importaba nada. La noche anterior se había dormido a las cinco de la madrugada gracias a su novela, y ahora, eso se convertía en un verdadero problema.

—¡Lu...! —la mirada de una albina miró con sorpresa a la chica. Y el hombre de cabello oscuro al lado de ella, también. Aunque Lucy se extrañó de verlo sonrojado.

—Lisanna, Gray... ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó para luego restregarse de nuevo el párpado, pretendiendo que su vista borrosa se fuera un poco.

La albina parecía algo incómoda, al igual que Gray. Sin embargo, éste último desvió la mirada con el sonrojo aún claro a los ojos adormilados de la rubia.

—Lucy... ¿podrías? —murmuró el chico notablemente avergonzado, mientras indicaba el pecho de Lucy. Ésta frunció el ceño sin entender nada, y bajó su mirada a donde su amigo le indicaba. Encontrándose con que su pijama estaba desabotonado.

¿Tan desastrosa era para dormir?

Y luego de unos segundos, cayó en cuenta de que había salido así a abrirles a su par de amigos. Pero lo que la hizo entrar en más pánico, fue el pensar en qué hubiera pasado si un desconocido era el que tocaba el timbre. Y ella saliendo así...

—¡L-lo siento! —exclamó, mucho más despierta, y dándose la vuelta para abrochárselo bien. Luego volvió a voltear, y les sonrió con nerviosismo, diciéndoles que pasaran intentando hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez dentro de la casa, y sus dos amigos sentados en los taburetes de su cocina con ella del otro lado del mesón, preguntó.

—¿Para qué venían? —carraspeó.

Aún se sentía la incomodidad de Gray. Y sólo de él, porque Lisanna ya parecía haberlo tomado como un maldito chiste.

—Bueno Lucy, queríamos saber si te gustaría acompañarnos a la ciudad de al lado —sonrió Lisanna.

Lucy alzó una ceja, y Gray miró ya habiendo olvidado más o menos lo de antes, a la albina.

—¿La ciudad de al lado? —soltó sin entender.

—Ajá, la ciudad de al lado —repitió.

Gray frunció el ceño.

—Hay muchas ciudades de al lado —comentó.

En ese momento Lisanna enrojeció por la vergüenza, y Lucy sonrió. _Karma, querida amiga..._

—Es que... no recuerdo su nombre —confesó con pesadez.

Los otros dos rieron ante la declaración de la albina, y Gray por su parte, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lisanna. Logrando que ésta se sintiera más avergonzada si cabía.

—No te preocupes, que yo tampoco lo recuerdo, así que no eres la única —sonrió de lado.

Luego se alejó un poco de ella, para voltear a Lucy.

—Entonces... —comenzó—, ¿vienes o no vienes, Lucy?

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos, pero la mirada insistente de Gray la comenzó a incomodar, logrando que no pudiera pensar bien.

—¡Ya! —exclamó cruzando los brazos—. Iré, pero me tendrán que esperar.

—Y yo que pensaba que irías con tu pijama viviente... —dijo con un aparente desinterés.

Estaba burlándose de ella, decidió Lucy con fastidio. Empero, lo ignoró y volvió a su habitación. Se puso, una vez en su cuarto, una camiseta, una falda y una chaqueta, y bajó tomando en el camino un pequeño bolso café que tenía colgado al lado de la puerta.

Regresó a la cocina luego casi de los veinte minutos que había ocupado, encontrándose con una Lisanna mucho más roja que antes.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Gray.

Éste se giró por completo, y la observó con algo de fastidio.

—¿Por qué piensas que le he hecho algo? —masculló—. ¿Algo como qué le iba a hacer, de todos modos?

Lucy miró a Lisanna, y al hacerlo reparó en algo. Y Gray se sintió un poco más enojado por casi ser ignorado.

—Nunca me dijeron para qué íbamos a la otra ciudad —recordó—. ¿Es por eso que estás roja, es por la razón de que vayan allá?

Luego de eso, sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí. Tal vez pensando que era una genio por darse cuenta de eso. Aunque en realidad, pensaban que ya se estaba tardando bastante en preguntar.

Debía de ser porque hace cuarenta minutos recién había despertado.

Lisanna suspiró, y si el color ya se le había ido, ahora volvía.

—Digamos que... —murmuró. Pero antes de continuar, miró a Gray pidiendo apoyo—, bueno yo...

Gray negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Vamos, que no era tan difícil decirlo.

—Lisanna tiene novio. Él trabaja en el mismo bar que trabaja mi padre, y ella me pidió que la acompañara porque no quería ir sola —explicó. Y al ver la cara de Lucy, y de casi oír los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando, rodó los ojos—. Decidimos pedirte a ti que nos acompañaras porque la última vez que fui, mi padre me pidió que te llevara.

Y bueno... Lucy se sintió mucho más confusa ante eso.

—¿Tu padre te lo pidió?

Gray carraspeó, un poco incómodo. Bien, esta vez se había tardado muy poco para su gusto en curiosear.

—Ahm, sí. Puede que con mi padre he hablado un poco de ustedes dos y... como ya conoce a Lisanna ya que sería la segunda vez que va... Pues...

—Creo que ya entendí —asintió Lucy.

Los dos se sumieron en un breve silencio, puesto que Lisanna habló a los segundos.

—Entonces... ¿nos vamos? —sonrió, un poco nerviosa por todo eso.

Lucy y Gray asintieron, y en un incómodo momento de _tengo que procesar la información, así que yo no te hablo, tú no me hables_ mutuo, salieron de la casa de la rubia. Y en el camino al automóvil de Gray, Lisanna le agradeció mucho el apoyo.

 **I.**

Iban en plena carretera, y en el pleno silencio que todavía abundaba, cuando a Lisanna se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de poner música. Pero supo que fue un pensamiento erróneo cuando comenzó a sonar aquella canción de Reik que hablaba del chico enamorado de su amiga.

Aquella amiga que no lo pescaba ni en bajada, de alguna manera.

Aunque claro, ese no era el caso de ellos dos. Porque primero, Gray no estaba enamorado de Lucy. Y si lo estaba... bien, no sería tan extraño. Segundo, Lucy nunca podría pensar que Gray estaba enamorado de ella. Y si lo hacía... todo sería así desde ese momento en adelante.

Porque la verdad, Lucy era y sería para siempre muy curiosa. Pero toda esa curiosidad de esfumaba cuando parecía que le gustaba a alguien.

Ahora, estaba segura de que Gray se mantenía tan pensativo —y por consiguiente, silencioso, al igual que Lucy— porque ya entendía el por qué de que su padre le haya pedido que llevara a Lucy.

Ajá. No era primera vez que su padre hacía de cupido.

Y siempre se mantenía tranquilo y desinteresado cuando hacía eso. Pero ahora era diferente, tal vez porque sí era posible de que sintiera algo por Lucy, aunque fuera pequeño y posiblemente fuera casi inexistente.

Cielos, tal vez había abierto demasiado la boca, pensó él. Empero, también era culpa de Silver porque se le hacía inevitable responder sus preguntas. Y es que a veces tenía una mirada tan parecida a la suya —y que había usado con Lucy antes, para que se decidiera de una buena vez—, que no podía no decirle lo que quería saber.

Y apostaba, que también lo que quería oír.

—Oye Lisanna... —dijo Lucy desde atrás—, ¿tus hermanos saben de aquel novio tuyo?

En ese momento el cuerpo de Lisanna sufrió una especie de congelamiento.

—N-no. No lo saben... —murmuró avergonzada.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó, ganándose la mirada incrédula de la albina. Y la de Gray, que la observó por unos segundos con diversión a través del espejo retrovisor interior—. L-lo siento por mi reacción. Pero es útil que me lo hayas dicho, después de todo sería terrible que se me escapara —rió con nerviosismo.

Lisanna sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya veo... Te lo agradezco, Lucy.

Y el silencio atacaba de nuevo. Eso empezó a cansar a Lisanna, quien ya se sentía como si tocara el violín. Así que decidió hacer algo, aunque no lo pensó demasiado, sólo le incomodaba el tenso silencio que cargaba dentro del automóvil.

—Chicos... ¿podrían decirse lo que piensan? Hace rato están haciendo el ambiente algo... perturbador —explicó.

Gray la miró brevemente, y Lucy suspiró.

—Papá se cree cupido.

—¿Cupido? —Lucy alzó una ceja.

Un leve sonrojo se pasó por las mejillas de Gray.

—Al parecer les dije demasiado de ustedes dos...

La expresión de la rubia cambió a una de comprensión. Así que por eso era.

—Ah, ya veo... —sonrió—, pobre Gray, ¿no crees Lis? —expresó, ganándose las miradas confusas de la albina y el chico.

—¿De qué hablas? —musitó ella.

Lucy entonces comenzó a reír, y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón de ellos, fijando su mirada en su amigo.

—No sé si pensar que Gray es muy lindo cuando quiere... O que en realidad presume pasar mucho entre dos chicas... o tres aveces, si contamos a Erza —dijo.

Y cuando ella terminó, Gray frunció el entrecejo. Así que se burlaba de él... Bien, ya se las pagaría cuando no tuviera que estar concentrado y con la vista al frente.

—V-vamos Lucy, no creo que sea buena idea que molestes a Gray... —comentó Lisanna, algo preocupada por la mirada que tenía Gray, y algo que parecía ser un tic que atacaba su ojo derecho.

—Tú querías aligerar el ambiente, ¿no? —rió, fijándose esta vez en su amiga.

Ante eso Lisanna se rindió. Tenía razón, y si esa era la forma de Lucy en aligerar el ambiente en esa oportunidad... Estaba bien. Y es que la verdad, la rubia tampoco parecía demasiado cómoda con todo eso.

 **II.**

—Eh, chicas —las llamó mientras mantenía su mirada en el asfalto y la calle en general.

Hace mucho que el silencio ya se había hecho soportable. Y luego de casi tres horas, habían llegado a la maldita ciudad. Así que luego de olvidar un poco el querer vengarse de Lucy, comenzó a pensar en qué harían.

Y es que, tal vez Lisanna se tardaría, y tendrían que irse tarde. Por lo que podía ser también peligroso si manejaba en la noche por la carretera y tampoco quería arriesgarse con Lucy y Lisanna estando con él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron al unísono.

Gray enarcó una ceja por unos segundos, y luego suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Eran parecidas cuando querían.

—¿Qué quieren hacer? —cuestionó, ganándose las miradas confundidas de las dos—. Quiero decir... Es posible que Lisanna quiera estar por mucho aquí, y ya son las cuatro de la tarde. Así que, si se hace de noche, no me gustaría arriesgarme volviendo con ustedes a oscuras.

—Ah... bueno... —Lucy miró por unos segundos a Lisanna, quien parecía querer que el asfalto se la tragase—. ¿No podemos quedarnos en el bar? —sonrió.

La albina volteó exaltada hacia Lucy, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Sería una buena idea, excepto por la parte en la que ella tendría que quedarse mucho tiempo cerca de él —frunció el ceño, haciendo que las chicas lo miraran—. No, no nos quedaremos ahí.

Lisanna iba a decir algo, pero Lucy habló antes, rodando los ojos.

—Pero Gray, ¡es su novio! No puedes evitar que pasen mucho tiempo juntos —exclamó.

—No lo conoces Lucy, yo sí. Y es un completo imbécil, te lo puedo dar hasta firmado —replicó.

Esta vez Lucy también frunció el entrecejo.

—Estás siendo terriblemente sobreprotector —dijo—. Lisanna ya está grandecita, y sabe lo que hace, ¿no crees?

Gray soltó un gruñido mientras giraba el volante.

—No lo creo, y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Tú no lo conoces y yo sí, ¡te digo que es un idiota! —siseó.

—Bien —soltó la rubia—, haré como que te creo. ¿Pero qué demonios le puede hacer? ¡Nada! Si vamos a estar ahí de todos modos —elevó la voz.

—Chicos, podrían tranquilizarse... —musitó Lisanna algo nerviosa por la disputa que tenían esos dos.

—¡No! —gritaron los dos, mirándose mutuamente a través del espejo retrovisor con enojo.

El rostro de Lisanna mostraba infinita preocupación. Parecían dos padres peleando por su hija, el padre —osea Gray— intentaba por todos los medios que la madre entendiera que ese chico no era bueno para su hijita —por pura cuestión de celos.

Mientras que Lucy —la madre, obvio— pretendía confiar en ella, y convencer al padre de que su hija era responsable.

—¡¿En serio no te rindes?! —volvieron a gritar al unísono.

Lisanna se tapó los oídos con una mueca de dolor, pero prácticamente la ignoraron y siguieron gritando y discutiendo. Así que por lo tanto, Lisanna siguió intentando no escuchar sus gritos.

Sólo esperaba que no se mataran por una mala maniobra de su enfadado amigo.

III.

Luego de haber seguido peleando por cerca de diez minutos, llegaron al condenado bar con Lisanna sintiéndose pequeñita al lado de sus amigos. Y es que aunque no solían enfadarse con el otro, de vez en cuando terminaban así. Lo peor de todo para Lisanna, es que más de dos veces había sido por ella.

—Oigan... ¿podrían ya dejar de estar enojados? —murmuró.

Frente a la puerta del bar, Lucy y Gray se miraron por unos momentos.

—Lo pensaremos —sentenciaron, volviendo a mirar la entrada del bar.

Lisanna soltó un suspiro, y luego entraron, encontrándose con algo de humo en el ambiente, y un poco de olor a alcohol. Lucy miró hacia todos lados mientras que la albina y Gray iban hacia la barra.

Eso era... un bar.

Claro, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?, seguro todos los bares eran así. Aunque de todos modos, no sabía bien qué esperar, ni qué esperaba.

—Lucy —la llamó Gray un poco de mala gana, notó.

—Qué.

—Tan sólo... Ven —dijo desde la barra, a un lado de Lisanna.

La chica soltó un suspiro. No podía estar molesta con Gray, tal vez tenía razón...

Se acercó a la barra, se posicionó al otro lado de Gray, y fijó su mirada en un hombre de más o menos treinta y cinco años, que tenía en las manos un paño y un vaso. Que por cierto, se parecía mucho a su amigo...

—Silver, ella es Lucy —dijo de pronto, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

—¿Ella? —indicó el mismo hombre.

 _Por supuesto, pero qué estúpida, es obvio que es su padre..._

—Sí, ella —repitió el chico, rodando los ojos.

—... ¿Y sois amigos? —los dos se miraron enfadados ante esa pregunta de Silver, y éste volteó hacia Lisanna—. ¿Qué les pasa?

La albina hizo una leve mueca desde su taburete.

—Se pelearon por mi culpa...

—¿Tu culpa? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sí... Gray es muy sobreprotector conmigo, y Lucy insistió en que ya estaba grande, que yo sabía lo que hacía... Parecían dos padres peleando porque su hija tendría una cita —suspiró.

Silver soltó una carcajada al oír a Lisanna.

—Por cierto Lisanna, él está donde siempre —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella se pusiera roja por su clara intención.

—V-voy, entonces...

El hombre asintió y exclamó un "suerte". Luego se giró hacia su hijo y Lucy, suspirando.

—Van a seguir mirándose de esa manera... ¿o qué? —preguntó sacándolos de su trance.

—¿De qué hablas Silver? —Gray frunció aún más el ceño, ya sabía que lo que hablaba, pero...

—De que parecéis dos adolescentes. ¿No tenéis ya veinte años? —enarcó una ceja.

Lucy por un momento sintió que sobraba, así que decidió que tenía que irse por un rato. Más por su salud mental que por otra cosa, francamente.

—Ehm... voy... Voy al baño, ya regreso —comentó, llamando la atención de los dos.

Los dos asintieron, y ella se fue, pero a los segundos después, cuando ella ya no se encontraba a la vista de ninguno, repararon en algo que ciertamente podría ser problemático.

—Ella no sabe en dónde está el baño —se miraron.

—Ese claramente es un problema... —murmuró Silver.

 **IV.**

Lucy se adentró por un pasillo, o bueno, el único pasillo que había a la vista. Este se encontraba al lado de unas escaleras y era incómodo. No habían muchas luces, y las que habían eran de un amarillo tenue, lo que le daba un aspecto algo misterioso.

 _Misterioso y un rábano, sólo quiero ir al condenado baño..._

Intentó buscar con la mirada el sanitario, pero no lo encontró y no tuvo opción que seguir caminando. Doblo en una parte, luego en otra, y... ¿No debía ir donde Gray y su padre para preguntarles?

Bueno, mejor no, sería vergonzoso.

Soltó un suspiro, no estando muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo peor de todo, era que ahí no andaba ni siquiera un alma en pena.

—Oye, tú.

Se exaltó al oír una ronca voz algo amenazante. Demonios, no quería girar, y... ¿Y si era un monstruo? Bien, los monstruos no debían tener voces tan... particulares. Oh santa... ¿Y si no era un monstruo, pero era un violador?

¡Claro! Tal vez esa especie de corredor infinito era el lugar en donde se perdían todas las chicas a la hora de buscar el baño, y el lugar en donde él las atrapaba cruelmente. Como la tela de una araña.

—Oye...

Ay no, lo estaba enfadando. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde estaba su madre para ayudarla aunque fuese un poco?

Fue en ese momento cuando una idea llegó como un faro, alumbrando su mente. _Correr._

 _¡Corre Lucy, corre!,_ se gritaba a sí misma mentalmente. Y estaba por hacerlo, cuando una mano helada le tomó la muñeca desde atrás, logrando que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El vello de la nuca se le erizó al sentir aquella voz siseando con algo de impaciencia casi al lado de su rostro.

—¡No, suéltame monstruo violador! —gritó con desesperación, intentando por todos los medios que le soltara la muñeca, y que la dejara ir. Ella era demasiado joven y muy inocente aún. Merecía pena de muerte violar a una chica tan linda como ella.

¡Y era rubia natural! Era difícil encontrarse a una rubia natural.

Y... y ya nadie querría casarse con ella.

¡No!

—¿A quién demonios crees que llamas violador? —el extraño la hizo chocar contra la pared y la hizo sentarse en el frío suelo—. Maldita mocosa, el gran Mard Geer no necesita violar a una mujer para conseguir sexo —dijo mirándola desde arriba, y haciéndola sentir pequeña.

—Entonces, si no eres un violador... ¡Eres un monstruo! —exclamó, apuntándolo con un dedo, aún sentada.

El hombre gruñó casi imperceptiblemente, y acomodó un poco su espalda, echando por un momento lo hombros hacia atrás. Su expresión se relajó un poco, parecía un poco estresado.

—Es de mala educación apuntar a las personas, niña. ¿Tu madre nunca te educó?

—¿E-entonces sí eres un monstruo? —titubeó.

—¿Me ves cara de monstruo? —siseó tomándola del antebrazo para ponerla de pie de nuevo, y acercarla a él—. Habla, ¿parezco un estúpido monstruo?

Lucy enrojeció. Y es que aunque ahí no lo podía ver bien, parecía bastante atractivo. Definitivamente era una persona, no normal —después de todo había hablado de él refiriéndose con un "gran" antes de su nombre—, pero una persona al fin y al cabo.

—Pues... no —murmuró algo incómoda.

Empero, la expresión de él no cambió.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir qué haces aquí?

La chica tragó en seco, ¿iba a tener que decirle?

—¿Qué?, no recuerdo haberte comido la lengua, ¿vas a hablar o no? —enarcó levemente una ceja.

Y Lucy casi desfallece. Cielos, qué vergüenza.

—B-b-buscaba el... el baño —susurró.

 _¡Madera, trágame!_

 **V.**

—Oye, Silver... —llamó—, creo que iré a ver a Lucy. Ya se ha tardado demasiado.

Gray se puso de pie, al tiempo que recibía un asentimiento por parte de su padre. Debieron haber pensado en eso mucho antes, se decía éste último. Empero, cuando Silver hizo un sonido afirmativo, su mirada se encontró con la oscura de su... ¿especie de jefe? ¿Intento de, tal vez? Pero claro, él nunca hubiera esperado que su mano estuviera al rededor del brazo de la chica que le gustaba a su hijo —porque Silver estaba seguro de ello.

—Silver —llamó Mard Geer, dirigiéndose con la rubia a la barra, ante la mirada sorprendida y a punto de ebullición que tenía Gray.

—¿Qué pasa? —fijo su mirada en Lucy por unos segundos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía que había intentado muchas veces que el hombre la soltara.

—¿Quién es ella y qué demonios hacía cerca de mi habitación?

Los tres se vieron sorprendidos ante las palabras del de cabello negro. Gray parecía ni entender nada, Silver estaba sorprendido por lo tanto que ella había caminado en tan poco tiempo, y Lucy... Diablos, ¿en serio se dirigía a la habitación de ese hombre sin saberlo?

—Lo lamento Mard, creí que encontraría el baño por sí sola —dijo.

El nombrado frunció el ceño, sabiendo que lo que decía Silver era muy en parte, una estupidez.

—Pero si el jodido baño está arriba, maldición —gruñó.

Lucy hizo una mueca al sentir que Mard Geer le apretaba más el brazo, y dirigió su mano hacia la de él, para intentar quitarla.

—Suéltala, ¿no ves que le haces daño, imbécil? —al final fue Gray quien logró liberar el brazo de su amiga. Sin embargo, notó que ante el empujón que le dio al hombre, éste no se movió casi nada.

—Digno Fullbuster... —siseó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —murmuró Gray con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —enarcó una ceja. Miró por unos segundos a Lucy, quien tenía la mano en su brazo izquierdo, apretando levemente el lugar que, claramente, le había dañado por lo menos un poco.

En ese instante, Gray se cruzó en su mirada, impidiendo que siguiera viendo a la chica.

—Oye Mard... ¿te importaría ignorar esto?

—¿Por qué debería?

—No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo en estas cosas mínimas, ya sabes —sonrió de lado.

Mard Geer entrecerró los ojos brevemente, sabiendo muy bien lo que intentaba el bartender. Le molestaba en cierta manera que quisiera deshacerse de él. Pero todo se resumía a que él tampoco quería estar ahí, con esa idiota mujer que le había dicho monstruo y violador, y que además no había podido encontrar el baño.

—Encárgate de que no vuelva a pasar, para la próxima será peor —susurró mientras se volteaba para irse de ahí.

Gray se giró para preguntarle a Lucy si estaba bien, sólo para recibir como respuesta un _no pasa nada_. Y aunque en parte Silver estaba preocupado por la pobre chica, también sentía mucha curiosidad.

¿Qué le había hecho a Mard Geer?

Era cierto que solía enojarse fácilmente si ponían en duda de alguna u otra manera su superioridad. Pero tampoco se cabreaba a tal nivel con las mujeres, que llegaba a casi arrastrarlas.

Aunque era cierto que era muy irrespetuoso. Pero bueno, eso le importaba poco a él.

—¿No deberías parar un poco a tu maldito jefe? —dijo Gray con fastidio.

Silver se volteó para ver a su hijo, y a Lucy, quien se había vuelto a sentar.

—No es mi jefe.

—Con mayor razón entonces, ¿no, viejo?

—Lo que sea que haya pasado es culpa de los dos, él no suele arrastrar a las personas de un brazo porque sí —explicó.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo? —Gray enarcó una ceja.

—No —contestó mientras tomaba un vaso para pasarle el paño—. Se llama ser racional, ¿no crees, Gray?

Gray dejó escapar un bufido y volvió a mirar a Lucy.

Mientras que por su parte, Silver suspiró. ¿No estaba Gray siendo muy exagerado?

 **VI.**

Silver mantenía una amena conversación con Lucy cuando empezó a anochecer. Y a pesar de que Gray ya le había contado que a ella le gustaba escribir, y estaba a poco de terminar su segundo libro, Silver de todos modos se lo volvió a preguntar. También le preguntó cuáles eran sus temas favoritos para escribir, y aunque esperaba romance —y lo tuvo—, ella confesó que se le hacía mucho mejor el drama, la comedia, y en cierta medida la fantasía y aventura.

Supo que vivía sola en la casa que alguna vez fue de su madre —Layla Heartfilia le sonaba—, y el que nunca había ido a un verdadero bar. Él sonrió al oír eso, en parte explicaba un poco su expresión al entrar.

Todo esto con Gray haciendo pequeños comentarios, oyendo la conversación que tenían su padre y su amiga. Y estaba muy divertido con todo, eso, sólo hasta que Lucy preguntó a Silver con una sonrisa cómo había sido criar por sí sólo a Gray.

Para ese momento Gray miró con desesperación fuera, para encontrarse con un digno cielo para las ocho de la tarde.

—Silver, ¿nos podemos quedar aquí? —interrumpió al momento que su padre estaba por comenzar a hablar.

Él enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió.

—Claro, no hay problema. Sólo no creo que sea buena idea acercarse a la habitación de Jackal, la de Kyouka... y la de Mard, por supuesto —miró a Lucy—. Aunque si quieren ver telenovelas siempre pueden ir a la de Keith, con Lamy se la pasan ahí. Y si no fuera porque los dos son medio asexuales creería otra cosa.

—¿Quienes son ellos? —quiso saber Lucy.

Silver sonrió de lado por la curiosidad de la chica.

—Jackal, el novio de tu amiga. También podría decir que para ella, nuestra mascota no es muy buena influencia —comentó, al tiempo que echaba cerveza a un vaso—. Kyouka es quien nos abastece de alcohol, se la pasa con Sayla. Sayla es su...

—¿Amiga?

—Follamiga —corrigió—. O bueno, tampoco son tan amigas, Sayla le suele besar los pies —hizo una mueca al tiempo que se tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Yo no sabía eso —mencionó Gray.

—Ahora lo sabes, y de verdad es mejor que no se acerquen a ese lugar. Aunque su habitación está abajo, así que es probable que no se las encuentren —dijo—. El siguiente es Mard, lo conocen, pero en realidad no es nuestro jefe. Sólo se encarga de mantener un adecuado funcionamiento en el bar, quien sí es nuestro jefe, es Zeref. Puede que lo conozcan algún día —los miró a los dos.

—Se me hace que ya he escuchado el nombre de Zeref.

—Hermanastro de tu amigo, ya sabes, Dragneel —contestó.

—¿Eso significa que Natsu también es dueño de esto? —preguntó Lucy. Habían casos en los que era así... ¿No?

Silver rió por su pregunta. En parte la entendía.

—Para nada. Natsu Dragneel bien podría ser como un insecto al lado de Zeref en este lugar.

Lucy frunció el ceño por la comparación.

—Ahora, Keith muchas veces se encarga de trabajos sucios, y Lamy... no sé por qué está aquí. La verdad es que podría pasar por loca. Creo que llegó aquí porque estaba obsesionada con Jackal... En fin —se encogió de hombros.

La chica lo miró sorprendida por la manera en que contaba eso, como si no importara realmente.

—Oh, claro, cómo lo olvidaba. También está Torafusa, él ya se ha hecho el encargado de sacar a patadas a cualquier ebrio problemático junto con Ezel. Sobre todo cuando suelen cabrear a Mard. Y Tempesta, que en realidad no hace nada en especial

—¿Y Cheney? —se escuchó la voz confundida de Gray.

—Cheney... Bueno, Cheney es un buen amigo de todos, así que como es algo especial, se mantiene rondando por aquí. Es parte es fastidioso cuando la gente te mira raro, ¿no les dan ganas de golpear?

—Sí.

—No.

—A ti nunca te han mirado raro, Lucy —dijo Gray.

—No lo creas... Con Natsu, Erza, Sting o todos ustedes siempre pasa. Sólo que no siento necesidad de golpearlos.

—Claro, eres más de gritar —bromeó.

—Cierra la boca, Gray.

Silver miró a Lucy, luego a Gray, y luego otra vez a Lucy. Pobre chica, seguramente tenía que soportar a tanto descerebrado.

—Y creo que eso es todo, a parte del amigo de Torafusa. Habitaciones hay por donde tú fuiste —dijo refriéndose a Lucy—, y como son sólo dos, seguro no hay problema con nada. Incluso pueden gritar, discutir o hablar todo lo que quieran, Mard Geer, Torafusa y Franmlth tienen el sueño pesado, y Tempesta es más comprensivo.

—¿Comprensivo? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—En realidad no es del tipo que se pone a reclamar, pero por seguridad mejor no discutir en medio del pasillo —los miró con burla.

Lucy desvió la mirada avergonzada, y Gray hizo una mueca.

—No ayudas en nada volviendo a sacar eso...

 **VII.**

—Lo más probable es que Lisanna se quede con Jackal... —él frunció el ceño, no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Lucy, que iba a su lado, soltó un suspiro. Era mejor que no pelearan, pero seguía insistiendo en que Lisanna era una chica responsable que ya sabía lo que hacía. Y ellos no podrían prohibirle nada, la querían y todo, y eran sus amigos, pero era ella la que decidía, no ellos.

—Pero intenta no preocuparte tanto, después eso sólo te afectará a ti.

—¿Y a ti no te afecta? —gruñó.

Ella volvió a suspirar. Era un poco complicado hablar con Gray cuando estaba preocupado, porque solían pensar diferente, y el temperamento que le venía luego de la preocupación siempre los llevaba a discusiones.

—Sí, me afecta —rodó los ojos—. ¿Cómo demonios no me va a afectar? Lisanna es mi mejor amiga, la quiero, y me preocupa tanto como a ti. Pero es decisión de ella —se detuvo en el pasillo, aún no llegaban a las habitaciones que Silver les había indicado—. Gray, ¿podrías confiar más en ella?

—Confío en ella —replicó—. En quien no confío es Jackal.

—Puede ser que no lo conozca, pero por como desconfías de él y lo que dijo tu padre, me hago una idea. ¿Y sabes qué? El no saber cómo es lo hace más preocupante.

Gray se detuvo casi un metro más adelante que Lucy, en silencio. Tenía razón.

—Lo siento.

Lucy sonrió ligeramente y llegó al lado de él para tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo caminar.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo y lo sabes.

Él se deshizo del agarre de la chica, y en cambio le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Se mantuvieron así y en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta que Silver había especificado. No estaba tan al fondo, por suerte. Lo que, sin embargo, hizo preguntarse a Lucy cuánto espacio ocuparía hacia atrás ese bar. O tal vez había sido una especie de ilusión por el miedo que aceptaba tenía mientras buscaba el baño.

— _Busquen una puerta roja, como las demás son café, será fácil. Esa es una habitación, y la otra está casi al frente, sólo que un poco más adelante._

Todo eso mientras secaba otro vaso...

—¿Cuál quieres? —preguntó Gray.

—¿Cuál quieres tú? —ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?

Lucy le dio un leve empujón a su amigo en el brazo, y rió.

—Eso es tan inmaduro, Gray.

—Tercera sin revancha —insistió.

Al final sí lo decidieron con el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. ¡Pero porque no sabían cómo decidirlo! Decidieron que el que hiciera las tres primero se quedaría con la de la puerta no roja.

Gray ganó, por lo que Lucy ocupó la de la puerta roja.

Luego de darse un beso en la mejilla, y decirse 'buenas noches', Lucy entró a la habitación, encontrándose con una cama que no se veía para nada cómoda. Y no era como su propia cama... Era una habitación oscura...

Soltó un suspiro y se rindió. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Se lanzó a la cama, y se sorprendió de lo cómoda que era. Así que cerró los ojos y se tapó.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis...

Abrió los ojos después de unos minutos. Se removió en el mueble, se acomodo, se volvió a remover. Y soltó un jadeo cuando comprendió que esa vez le costaría dormirse. Se puso medio de lado y plantó la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Silencio.

Después de otros minutos salió de la cama, decidida a ir a buscar algo de agua. Ya eran casi las doce, y el bar aún estaba abierto al parecer. Bueno, así era más fácil y podría preguntarle al padre de Gray si tenía agua, aunque era poco probable. Salió del lugar, y cerró con sigilo la puerta. No sería bueno alertar a Gray, mucho menos si aún no dormía.

Así que con cuidado comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fachada el lugar. ¿Sería eso como una especie de hotel? Bueno, no sería tan descabellado. Habían muchas habitaciones —por lo que sabía también había una planta baja, como una especie de sótano—, tanto como arriba, como abajo, y ahí, en donde estaba ella.

¿Para qué ellos querrían tantas habitaciones? Pues para eso era lo único que se le ocurría. Y de todos modos, no era una mala idea.

—¿Otra vez tú?

Miró sorprendida hacia arriba, encontrándose a pocos metros con el hombre de antes. Exacto, al tal Mard Geer. Cielos, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni había escuchado sus pasos.

—¿Ahora sí te comieron la lengua? —lo vio enarcar una ceja, pero mantenía su expresión impasible.

—No.

—Bravo, sabes hablar —ironizó.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

Él volvió su ceja a su lugar, y la miró por unos momentos en silencio.

—Yo debería preguntar eso —dijo—. Así que, ¿qué hace alguien como tú aquí?

—Acompañaba a mis amigos.

El hombre asintió, comprendiendo. Y lo escuchó susurrar "el hijo de Fullbuster y Strauss...".

—Supongo que Fullbuster ya te contó cosas... ¿No crees que me debes algo? —soltó.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—Una disculpa, por supuesto —bufó—. Me llamaste violador, y luego monstruo.

—Estoy segura de que fue monstruo, y luego violador.

—¿Segura de que quieres discutir sobre eso?

Lucy hizo una mueca.

—Sólo lo aclaraba... —susurró.

Mard Geer se cruzó de brazos, y Lucy sabía lo que quería. Ella suspiró.

—De todas maneras me iba a disculpar, fue una mala reacción —aceptó—. Pero tenía miedo...

—¿De no encontrar el baño? —dijo de repente.

—No... —contestó con fastidio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, los que para Lucy fueron incómodos. Pero claro, sólo para Lucy.

—Pensé que eras una tonta —comentó, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Perdón?

—Perdonada —sonrió de lado.

Lucy bufó con fastidio. Bien, la había jodido.

—Hablando en serio... de verdad que tienes una gran imaginación, niña —expresó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Eso es hablar en serio? —preguntó.

—No —dijo—. En realidad hablaba en serio cuando dije que pensé que eras una tonta. También pensé en serio cuando me dije que te diría algo.

—¿Qué... qué cosa? —dudó.

Mard Geer sonrió.

—Péinate.

Aún sonriente, él pasó por su lado, y rozando su brazo a propósito. Aunque Lucy pensó que era para hacerla enojar más. En el fondo, tampoco estaba tan equivocada. E intentando serenarse, se devolvió a la habitación que le habían dado con unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo; pero cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se acostó de nuevo, maldijo.

Porque cuando ya estaba tapada, recordó que había olvidado el maldito vaso de agua gracias a aquel hombre.

Pero a pesar de eso, se quedó ahí. Y es que al parecer sólo necesitaba estar un poco más cansada, pues se quedó dormida en menos de diez minutos. Empero, antes de hacerlo, algo la hizo avergonzarse.

Santo cielo, ¿de verdad estaba tan despeinada?


End file.
